Prelude to a kiss
by Randomicity
Summary: my first attempt at a Tokka fic, though I dislike them, they seem to be more amusing then Taang. I DONT OWN THIS SHOW! Read and Review, please!


I could leave it here, just toss it in the trash.

Blasting away four hours of thinking, within the blink of an eye, so fast.

I'm still thinking now, even here, as I'm lost.

Maybe it's better if I avoid this at all costs.

From knowing me, I'm sure you've learned that eyesight means nothing at all.

It dosen't matter what you look like, big or stupid or high or small.

Whatever matters, I don't know, because I'm lost from what you've done.

Somehow you've broken the lock on my door, calling it _genius, _though, would be a pun.

You're an idiot, a thick-headed fool, who thinks he can move the world.

Maybe that's why ya' can't see when I cry whenever you're out with _that_ girl?

She's beautfiul, maybe, I wouldn't know.

Or maybe it's the reason that she loves you, and lets you know?

I don't care, but I know I'm a liar.

Just _being_ around you sets my insides on fire.

Then you douse them, from being youself.

Putting me on hold, I guess, like this letter on your shelf.

So here it goes, all four verses, full of crap.

I figured since I suck at poetry, I'd just write a rap.

Besides, _poetry_ is something that's only for _girls._

The people fit to go outside and coo at all the cute squirrels.

I love you, I guess, and I know that it's true.

You don't have to answer, but my question is...

Do _you_ love me, too?

Sokka placed the letter back on his desk, his heart racing, trying to force himself to make a legitimate thought of what he'd just read.

_Ooookay, either this is some sort of joke, or... No! I-I mean nah... It's just probably a joke._

But he couldn't resist, being the moron that he was... He was putting his head squarely in the Lions mouth.

But it didn't even _sound_ like the Toph he knew. And it wasn't Suki, and he didn't think Katara as one for poetry.

There was only one way to find out, though.

Sokka left the house, walking aimlessly outside, searching for Toph, and he found her overlooking the edge of a cliff.

"Toph?"

She jumped and nearly fell over the edge, had a rocky outcrop not stopped her from flying off into oblivion. She turned around, scowling.

"What's up, Snoozles?"

Sokka came over and sat down beside her, thinking of something to say. He wanted to say something witty, but all the sarcasm had slid from his mind all of the sudden.

_I guess being told by the girl who you've had a crush on for ages that she loves you can do that, huh?_

There was _no_ science or logic in that equation, only boiling torrents of emotion.

And _his_ did not disappoint that theory, not in the slightest.

"I, uh... I just wanted to talk."

Toph shrugged, while the crickets rose a few thousand decibels. "Talk away."

Sokka fidgeted, uneasy, and Toph picked up on it immediately.

"What's up, Snoozles?"

As if she didn't know. But it didn't help that he was completely at a loss of how to say this, either.

"D-did you, uh... Did you?"

She sighed. "Did I _what?"_

"Do you like Poetry?"

She made a face, which was rapidly turning red.

"Nah, Poetry is for girls."

"But _you're_ a girl, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Either that or I've been wearing the wrong kind of underwear."

_Ouch... _

Sokka shrugged in return, "I think you're right." He sighed. "I'm not much of a poet, myself."

She gave him a sharp look. "So?"

His face turned red, and he struggled for a reply. "Well, uh... I just thought, yanno.. It was _yours."_

He'd said it, that _still_ didn't mean that he wasn't in trouble.

"_What_ was mine, Snoozles?"

Now he was starting to doubt that she'd even written the thing at all.

"That... _Rap_, or whatever you called it."

Toph flushed, and turned away quickly to hide it.

"Oh."

But she wasn't fast _enough._

Sokka traced a pattern in the dirt, trying to figure out what to say next. "So... you _did_ write it?"

"Write _what?"_

He withdrew the piece of paper from inside his pocket and waved it around in her face, "_This."_

"Gimme that." She snatched it out of the air, scanned it quickly and said.

"Sokka?" Her voice was hushed and her eyes were glowing in the moonlight.

"Yeah, Toph?"

She moved closer, towards his face, until they were mere inches away and whispered.

"You _do_ realize I'm_ blind,_ right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you said eyesight didn't matter, though."

"I didn't--"

He held up a hand to cut her off. "Besides, that's Aangs handwriting,"

_Ouch_...

She couldn't think of a reply. All she did was punch him in the arm and mutter. "Shut up, Snoozles."

In a way, that was all the reply he needed.

"So you _did_ write it. Wait. Yeah, you wrote it."

She nodded. "_Aang_ wrote it, but the words are mine, and it's a _rap_, not a _poem_."

He sighed. "Good, I thought Aang was coming onto me." He cracked a ridiculous smile.

Toph laughed appreciatively "Why do you think I call him _Twinkle-Toes,_ for?"

Sokka smiled in return, feeling awkward once again. "So... You really meant that?"

She eyed him apprehensively. "Do you _want_ me to mean it?"

He said nothing, and then. "Do _you?"_

"I asked you first, _Snoozles."_

"I asked you _second_, _Toph."_

She grinned. "Yeah, Snoozles, I meant it."

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"No, Sokka, I wrote the stupid thing so we'd have this totally useless and embarrasing conversation for comic relief."

He took a deep breath, and said. "Kiss me."

"_What?"_ She was trying to sound angry, but her face was turning crimson.

"Cmon, I _know_ you want to." He nudged her playfully in the side.

"I think I'd rather kiss Appa." She punched him none-too-playfully in the arm.

_"Owwww."_ He whined. "Cmon, Toph, you just admitted you loved me and I don't even get a _kiss?"_

"I didn't hear it from _you._" was her reply.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Toph."

"You're lying-! No, wait... You're _not_ lying."

He said nothing, he only stared at her, and she turned red once again.

"Fine, but don't say a word to anybody about this or I'll splatter you all over this cliff."

He grinned nervously. "Deal."

And they did it, the unthinkable. They kissed.

What, it's not like we all didn't see it coming, right?

They lay there, overlooking the cliff, Sokka describing to Toph the stars, the moon, and anything else that he could think of, until they both fell asleep, in each others arms, peaceful and serene as the night that surrounded them.

At least, until the others found them there...


End file.
